Harry Potter and the Human Horcrux
by Seacilin
Summary: The following begins were book six left off. Harry has gone into hiding and has unbeknownst to Voldamort destroyed all but two Horcruxs. One is Nagini and the other Voldamort himself; or so he thinks. Just a little bit fun to write, hope it reads well.
1. Dumbeldors gift

The following is my second Fanfiction. It begins were book six left off and was written before book seven came out.

Harry has gone into hiding and has unbeknownst to Voldemort destroyed all but two Horcruxes. One is Nagini and the other Voldemort himself but it seems Dumbledore has left Harry a nasty little surprise; One that the Dark Lord will have no problem taking advantage of.

Enjoy and let me know if you like it. There's plenty more to come regardless.

* * *

Voldemort stared through the eyes of Nagini as she sylthered through the graveyard. As she slid over yet another grave and came around the side of a tombstone she stopped as the form of someone kneeling came into view. It had been a long shot but they had found him!

"Severus! Come look at young Harry" he said with smug satisfaction.

Snape gazed into the fireplace in front of his master and felt his blood run cold. Careful to school his expression in front of his master who was paying close attention to him he stepped closer and watched as Harry stood over the grave of his parents. Only the crackle of the fire could be heard and Harry bent to place flowers upon the tombstone in front of him.

A low and dark laugh sounded beside him. Apparently the Dark Lord was pleased with himself for finding the boy. The swish of his cloak sounded as the Dark Lord stood up then. Still staring at the fire he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as Harry stood up, turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air.

Voldemorts eyes narrowed "That will make it more difficult".

* * *

Despite the chill breeze cutting into his features the graveyard had a distinct safe feel to it. It was a place of rest and sanctity. Harry strode forward working on the instructions Lupin had given him. He stopped in front of a newly replaced white marble tombstone and counted eight rows down. He spotted it and made his way over. The one very small half oval tombstone marked the grave of his parents. Harry lent forward a ran a hand over the cool rock removing the moss that drooped down the face of it. Harry gazed at the names before him. Lilly Evans and James Potter, may you rest in peace, and there, underneath that an inscription by Dumbledore...Apart two souls divided, together two halves of a whole.

A burning sensation began in Harry's chest, anger. Last year Dumbledore had died at the hands of the man who had handed his parents over to death, Severus Snape. Dumbledores words had haunted him at every moment. It seemed that the attacks had gone up tenfold since it had happened. Harry laid the flowers to rest on the grave. 'Happy Birthday mum'. He whispered his throat tight with emotion. He knew he couldn't stay long. This was how he had to live now. Constantly moving. Dumbledore had left him the task of finding the leftover horcuxes and Harry knew now his headmaster was gone that Voldemort would waste no time in trying to locate him.

He stood up and wiped his nose on his sleeve before he said a silent goodbye and apparated from the spot. Next stop, Godrics Hollow.

* * *

Harry grasped his wand tight in his right hand. He had to kill the snake. The Death Eaters flooded out the doors of the neighbors houses. In the commotion Harry lost sight of the enlarged Python making its way along the sidelines of black cloaked wizards. A flash of green to his left. Harry took aim and fired. Nagini's body curled up upon itself and moved no more. Harry felt all his breath leave him in a whoosh as three stunning spells hammered into him from three directions at once. Get up! He told himself. It can't end like this, there's still one more to find.

He forced himself to roll over just in time before a green ray narrowly missed his head by a mere fraction. The spells stopped. Harry panted and looked up to see why.

Voldemorts dark hateful eyes bore into his. His body was tight with anger.

Snape was beside him. The hooked nose X professor rose his wand at once.

"No!" Voldemorts voice cut through the silence like a knife. He lowered his spider like hand again and turned his eyes back to Harrys. He stood forward one pace and Harry took three back.

Voldemorts eyes narrowed on the snake at his heels. He gave it an experimental kick.

"I'm curious to know Harry Potter" he spoke, his voice sent a chill down Harrys spine that had nothing to do with how cold it was. His eyes met Harry's and he looked only murderous. "Why when you have your pick of the litter would you choose to kill a snake?"

He took a step forward and approached slowly. His eyes burned into Harrys. Knowing he was using legilimency Harry met his gaze glaring. He watched the realization slowly dawn on Voldemorts face as he came within two feet of him and felt a sadistic grin spread on his mouth.

"Apparently even in death Dumbledore proved the better man eh?" At the name Voldemorts face twisted up in anger and he let loose a hiss. He struck out and Harry felt the spell whip across his face. He felt backwards feeling his jaw throb angrily. Tasting blood on his lips Harry gazed back up at Voldemorts blood red eyes and uttered a cold humorless laugh.

"They're all gone, you're defenseless now.." Harry stopped short as Voldemorts foot pressed down on his chest. He shook his head an insane look on his features. "Not all Harry Potter, two still remain in tact".

Harrys smile faded. He shook his head. "No it's not possible. You're lying!" Harry spat at him. "There was only seven including you!". But something in the way Voldemort was staring at Harry made him think twice. Voldemort wasn't taking delight in Harry's screw up. In fact his eyes were focused solely on Harry's.

"You are right Harry Potter, but it would seem that Albus was even more of a fool than I gave him credit for. I still remains in tact".

Harry shook his head in denial. "But I destroyed the last four!"

Voldemort huffed. "Still not seeing the big picture are we boy, even now? Two still remain in tact and are standing on these very grounds right now".

Harry's mind raced. No! It couldn't be true. Dumbledore had been right, there were seven but then did that means Dumbledore had lied and hadn't destroyed one of the ones he'd previously found before recruiting Harry?

Voldemort looked back at the waiting Death Eaters who stood ready and waiting, he gestured snape and malfoy forward. He watched them approach as Harry's mind still raced, and then it hit him.

"Oh sir!" Harry's eyes filled with tears. Voldemort was right, there were two but Dumbledore had never been able to destroy the last one. Harry got to his feet as snape and malfoy came to stop either side of him and Voldemort, who by the looks of things was still trying to work out his options.

He was standing very still gazing back at the line of Death Eaters.

"Blood of the foe" it came out as whisper. Voldemorts head snapped back around to look at him.

Snapes gaze widened to his left but Harry still stared unwaveringly at Voldemort to confirm his suspicions. He had to know.

"I'm the last one, the last Horcrux. 'Neither can live while the other survives'."

"What did you say?" Voldemort took a step towards him again. His jaw tight in anger.

Somehow Harry found himself smiling again. His momentary misjudgment would cost him dearly but he nodded. "Oh that's right, Snape here only heard the first half of it didn't he" Voldemort stared at him mouth ajar in shock. Harry's glance flickered to snape. "I know what you did. I'm only sorry I didn't know sooner". Harry spat.

Everyone had seemed to freeze. No one made so much as a movement. The Death Eaters looked on in curiosity.

"What?" came Dracko Malfoys voice from yards back. "You're a Horcrux? What's a Horcrux?"

Voldemorts turned to stare directly at Dracko Malfoy, as if he'd just spoken parseltongue.

"Your secrets out Tom" Harry spoke. Voldemort's nostrils flared to life at the mention of his real name. "As a great man once said to me. We only that which we don't know".

"Enough!" Hissed Voldemort. He turned to face Lucius and Snape and began to bark orders. As he did Harry gazed around and began to contemplate his escape. Surely Voldemort wouldn't kill him now? That was the final gift Dumbledore had left him. Voldemort turned and rose his wand. In that moment Harry was sure from the look on his face he was ready to kill either way but a loud beautiful cry pierced the night and echoed across the street. It was a sound that brought fear to Voldemorts face but hope to Harry's. A burst of flame appeared in midair between them which sent all parties flying backwards. In their shock Harry found himself on his feet and racing as fast as he could towards snape. As Harry ran into him the force sent them both sprawling backwards out across the road.

"Fawks!" Harry bellowed. She appeared beside them.

Without a second thought Harry snatched snapes cloak, reached for the tail and they heard Voldemorts howl of fury before disappeared in a mass of flames.


	2. Lamentations

This story will getting a little hot and heavy in a few chapters. It's going to contain some pretty dark stuff as well M rated content a little later on.

Hope you're enjoying it so far and I'll notify you at the start of chapters if they start to entail a darker genre.

* * *

...Disappeared in a mass of flames.

They landed forcefully in the dully lit room and scrambled to their feet. Immediately spells lit up the room and Snape cried out from the sudden attack.

Harry gasped and stumbled over blindly. "No! Stop!" he reached Snape and stepped out in front of him. The spells ceased and Harry found himself facing the shocked and angry faces of his teachers and friends. Mr and Mrs Weasly, Mac Gonagall Lupin, Hagrid, Ron and Hermoine and Mad eye moody.

Harry shook his head panting for breath " Don't attack him. He was only doing what he was told to do!"

"He killed Dumbledore Harry" Spat Mr Weasley.

Harry ignored him and turned around to face his frowning hooked nose x professor. Snape was gazing down at him tight lipped in anger, resentment and a little confusion even.

"That's what you were arguing about in the woods that night" Harry said. Snapes narrowed ever so slightly "He asked you do it. He knew what was going to happen that night didn't he?".

"What?" came Lupins impatient voice "Who was arguing with who?" Harry flinched. He felt for his fathers old friend. Harry knew it would be easier for him to blame the man he hated but it wasn't right.

"Why wit professor Dumbledore O' course!" Hagrid stepped forward eyes bulging. Harry nodded.

"He was working on Dumbledores orders. Snape had never turned to Voldemorts side, but that was what Dumbledore wanted us to believe". Harry finished and noted the sadness enter Lupins eyes.

"I don't understand" Hermione shook her head "Why would professor Dumbledore keep something this important from the order?" Harry knew, but he didn't speak. He and Snape exchanged knowing glances. None of the people before him knew of the real significance between Harry and Voldemort except him.

"Also" Harry said. He straightened up to address the order members. "We don't have to worry about Voldemort coming back anymore. Not after tonight anyway. If one of you strike him down he'll stay down this time". Before they had the chance to ask anymore questions Harry turned his body around to face Snape once more. Snape staring into his eyes suspiciously.

"I'll leave you to explain" Harry said "I've got one more person to visit before I end this".

Harry waited until he received the nod and a loud pop sounded in his ears before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Harry stood alone for a long time staring at the white tomb by the lake. Fawks had decided to perch herself there, like a beautiful flaming epitaph.

"It's almost done professor" His voice was drained of all emotion "You did it. I don't blame you for not telling me; about Voldemort, about the prophecy".

The silence broke and Fawks emitted a lamenting musical cry that echo around him. Harry smiled at her in fondness.

"I just have this last thing to do now and then it'll all be over" he whispered to himself. He stared out beyond the mausoleum at setting sun of the horizon, matching the color of Fawks plumage. He almost leaped out of his skin when Snape's voice reached his eyes.

"You can't it Potter" Harry turned around to see the professor standing behind him hands tucked into his sleeves. He lowered them to his sides as he stepped up to stand beside him.

Harry felt relief. His face held nothing of anger or hate now, just a mutual understanding.

"It has to be done, it's the only way. If he were to catch me..." Harry stopped, he needn't explain himself they both knew what was at stake.

Snape's gaze didn't waver and for the first time in his young life Harry saw a single tear form in his professors eyes. "I hope you can forgive me" he said, his voice still steady.

Harry nodded "And Dumbledore me, for not trusting you".

Snape took a controlled breath and turned his eyes on tomb. Neither said anything for a few moments and Harry knew it was fast approaching the time he left.

"Do you wish me to assist you?" Snape turned his eyes back on Harry.

Harry shook his head. Noting the relief on his teachers face he sigh. "It's something I have to do alone. I have to finish it, before he has time to make another one but I'll be counting on you all to take him afterwards. I need you all to work together and make it mean something". Harry was amazed by the steediness in his own voice. He was fighting hard to keep his composure. The idea of to his own death had filled him with a numb disbelief, but now it was nearing the time Harry began to feel a sense of clostaphobia close in all around him. This really was the only option they had.

"I have one more favor to ask" Harry spoke keeping his eyes on the horizon in front of him.

"Say goodbye for you?" Harry nodded. His brows knitted together and he found himself staring at the ground before him.

"I don't think I bear them" he admitted and he sensed Snape nodding beside him.

"Look at me" he did and he found himself staring into Snape's unreadable expression, the expression of the man he'd hated for the better part of six years. The awkward silence that ensued was not an uncomfortable one. There was no tension in either of their bodies, no hard feelings between them, just a sense of what was left to be done between them.

"I'm sorry..." He stopped as Harry shook his head.

"No, no sorries. Just respect for what had to be done to get us this far". Harry said and extended a surprisingly steady hand out to him.

For a moment Snape just stared at the hand before he took it and slowly pulled it towards him to hug Harry. Harry froze stiff as his face pressed against the ruff black material covering Snapes torso. "Where?" Came the quiet voice.

Harry felt the burning sensation in his throat threaten to overwhelm him. He pulled away from Snape and with two fingers squeezed the tears from eyes.

"Godric's Hollow" he answered. "This has to end where it began".

"Goodbye" there it was. The last time he would ever hear it and Harry turned on the spot and apparated just as the pained cry escaped his mouth.


	3. Hollow truths

Thought things were bad for Harry before? Think again.

(tip of the melting icebreg!)

Anyone not comfortable with darker genres and voilence, and/or suggestive adult themes may want to stop reading this story now. It gets worse from here on out.

* * *

Harry gazed up at the white picket fence and gate. His parents old house had a distinct blue door and even though Harry knew it was uninhabited, the house still looked to be in a remarkable state.

The windows along the bottom of the house were boarded up and a shadow seemed to linger over the house; an unfinished story. Harry never imagined he'd find himself afraid of it, it was after all his home but as he looked on he felt a growing dread at what he had to do.

"Young Harry returns home" Harry withdrew his wand and immediately tried to apparate. Nothing happened. He felt his heart miss a beat and he turned to face the Dark Lord.

He stood about five meters back from Harry and grinned when he heard the pop of the unsuccessful escape attempt. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at him. Voldemort shook his head.

"You can't kill me Harry, but then you already know that".

Harry frowned at him "Oh but I could Tom. You seem to be forgetting the ministry, you can't posses me. I hold all the cards now. You have no power here". Harry spat with relish.

Voldemort's eyes flashed red and he took a step towards Harry. "I only require your blood Harry, that is all".

Harry snickered. "That may well be true Tom, but I have to be alive. Now if you don't mind I have a prior engagement". Voldemort took yet another step forward and his gaze shifted the house behind Harry.

"I knew you would come back here" he toyed with his wand in his hands. "It has changed surprisingly little" He turned his red eyes back on Harrys. "I could do it for you of course, it would be my pleasure".

Harry snorted loudly "I'm sure it would Tom. Change your mind at the last minute? Extract certain memories?" He shook his head and noticed the vein in Voldemorts forehead pulsate and extrude further.

"It's my destiny too boy, mine to hear". He said.

Harry shrugged wordlessly. "Why does it matter? There are no Horcruxes left, besides one and that's as good as gone".

Voldemorts gaze flickered with surprise. He tilted his head slightly and approached Harry slowly. For every step forward Harry echoed his movements moving back. There was an insane look on the Dark wizards features, a desperate look.

"I won't let you do Potter" His voice was like death itself.

"You can't stop me" Harry retorted. Voldemort shook his head and came to stop a mere ten feet from him.

"Oh but I can. You are nothing Harry Potter, nothing but a mediocre child. I made you what you are today"

Harry grinned sadistically. "Oh what a fool you really are Tom but you're right of course" Harry shrugged "Just out of curiosity, did you plan it? Or did it happen because of the backfire?"

Voldemort gritted his teeth "Do you think I wouldn't have given you that kind of power if I could've helped it boy? I had intended however, to use your heart".

Harry felt his anger bubble back up to the surface again. He raised his wand and threw his arm out to the side. Harry used a nonverbal spell and ignored the flash of pain from the deep slash that appeared down it.

"No!" Voldemort spat. He surged forward but stopped again when Harry turned his wand inward towards his own chest. Voldemorts eyes flickered to his arm dripping a steady supply of ruby blood dropplets.

"Oh my Tom! You're looking a little pale" Harry teased.

"Enough of this! Lucius!" Harry gasped as wizards appeared all around him from under inviability cloaks. As they pointed their wands at him Harry noticed Voldemorts surge towards him. He dodged him and burst through the gate in a mad dash for the house. Harry cried out as the loud crack sounded and before him the door burst into a shower of splinters.

"Stop! I want him alive!" The furry in Voldemorts voice added fuel to his feet and Harry reached the broken doorway and bound into the hall. He could still hear Voldemort yelling orders at the small crowd of Death Eaters who had appeared.

How was he going to get out of this one when he couldn't apparate?! Harry panted trapped, trapped like a rabbit in a snare, too stupid to see what Voldemort had planned. Harry's eyes flashed for an escape as the Death Eaters feet drew near the doorway and in blind panic he tore up the stairs and into one of the rooms slamming the door behind them.

Heart hammering Harry listened for the sound of the Death Eater filling into the house. He knew he had to do it then and there. He rose his wand on himself and tried to stop his hand from shaking. One-two...Harry shielded his eyes as the door burst open before him. He froze solid wand pressed to heart as the faces appeared in the doorway. "He's here" the young masked man shouted.

"Freeze! Or I'll do it I swear!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort appeared then and stepped into the room wand risen. He grinned at Harry, a challenge in his eyes "You'd never do it in time Harry, not before I disarmed you, not before".

Harry panted backing up further and felt his legs bump up against the hard surface of a table behind him . "Think Tom!" Harry spat "What exactly do you think you're going to do with me?" He shook his head "You won't take the prophecy, I've seen to that".

Voldemort eyes narrowed on him "What are you afraid of Harry?"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Harry screamed furious, drawing in angered retorts from the Death Eaters outside. Voldemort rose a hand behind him to silence them.

Voldemort stared at him for a few moments in consideration then he nodded. "I believe you. It's not me you're afraid of, but maybe you ARE afraid that you could be responsible for keeping me alive?"

Harry panted in fear knowing his emotions gave away too much but not being able to reign them in. He closed his eyes and moved his lips.

"Experilamus!" Voldemort yelled. Harry gasped and dived over the table after the wand. "Accio wand!" As he reached for it, it slipped out from under his fingers and flew across the room.

Harry stood up shaking and defenseless, his insides felt frozen.

Voldemort twirled the wand in his hand and grinned in at Harry as he placed it inside his robes.

"Take him" he turned to leave and the four Death Eaters flooded in. They spread out in a wide semicircle and Harry's eyes flashed around the room wildly. He inched towards the window.

Bellatrix Lestrange followed his gaze and raised her hand. The others halted their approach. She smiled "Come now baby Potter, don't make this hard on yourself". She offered him a thin pale hand.

"BELLA! TAKE HIM!" Voldemorts voice boomed from downstairs. She hissed and raised her wand but not before Harry divided for the window.

"NO!" he heard her cry.

Harry gasped as the ground came up to met him and hit the lawn with a bone cracking impact. He cried out hearing two loud snaps.

"Outside! Quick!" Lucius bellowed from the window above.

Harry gasped for Oxygen and brandishing one wrist he attempted to get up. He almost wept with frustration when Voldemort appeared over him.

Voldemort didn't move but stared at him with clear disgust. "Why haven't you done it yet Potter, eh?" He asked.

Harry struggled to focus through the dizzy veil of pain in his wrist and ribs. Harry heard the Death Eaters begin to flood out of the house then. They kept their distance when they spotted the Dark Lord who stood over Harry.

Voldemort bent down to his level and his blazing eyes grazed over the sweat on the boys forehead.

"You're still hoping aren't you; that somehow you might manage to kill me, that someone this will all end happily ever after?".

Harry met his stare through a haze of pain. Voldemort nodded as if satisfied and stood up. He turned to his Death Eaters "Take him, and this time do not mess it up".

Two of them raced forward and Harry whimpered as they grabbed the back of his neck and pressed him down into the ground. They bound his wrists behind his back and pulled him to his feet to face Voldemort once more.

"I don't get it" Harry panted "Why haven't you just made more?". Every breath came as agony and he struggled to remain conscious.

"I can't afford to tear my soul any more" Voldemort hissed at him as he snagged Harrys bound arm and pulled him towards him which forced Harry to shudder in agony; beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. "So you'll just have to remain quite safe from now on, won't you?"

Harry shook his head. How foolish he'd been.

"You robbed me of my precious Nagini, I intend to make you reap the rewards". Voldemort extracted a clear glass vile from within his robes and dropped it onto the lawn grass. He rose a foot and harry heard the dull crack as it shattered under the pressure. In the next second he heard a pop and felt himself get pulled through the fabric of time and space as Voldemort apparated dragging Harry along for the ride..


	4. You won't get it

* * *

Warning: Reader discretion is advised. Seen contains scenes of violence and child abuse.

* * *

Harry sat in his cell and his spring mattress and stared around in misery at the damp mold infested stone walls. He couldn't believe it had all ended like that. Harry stood and began to pace his decent sized cell. The more he thought about it the more angry he became. How could he be so stupid.

He lashed out by kicking the bars and regretted it wholly.

After hopping around for five minutes he lay back in his first position.

Harry cringed as he remembered the look on Snape's face when the Voldemort had dragged him in, bound wrists and all into the room of death eaters.

Automatically Harry had called out to his professor which rewarded him with an elbow to his already broken ribs. Voldemort had then let him fall to the floor and insisted that since Harry so obviously wanted to speak to his professor, that Snape should the one to show him to his quarters.

Snape had been silent taking down to the dungeons and deposited Harry in the cell. He;d then pointed his wand at Harry and repaired his broken bones and warned him to rest as the bones were only loosely fitted together. Then without so much as a goodbye he'd left. Harry had been alone in the dark dungeon ever since.

It was quite a while before anyone entered the row of cells and when they did it was, to Harry's surprise, Draco Malfoy. Harry had bee sleeping and awoke as Draco called out to him.

"I told you didn't I Potter? You couldn't stop me, you couldn't stop the Dark Lord". He said with a childish arrogance.

Harry cringed and sat up on the spring mattress. "You're right Draco, I couldn't stop you". Harry admitted and Draco's eyes took on a proud glow. "But Dumbeldore did didn't he?".

The blond teens face fell at the mention of Dumbledore.

"No" He glared in at Harry. "Snape got there before me was all, he stole my thunder".

Harry stared at him for a moment. "I was there Draco" he said quietly.

Draco tensed and Harry nodded. "I was pressed against the wall under an invisibility cloak. Professor Dumbledore gave his life to save mine". Harry said still staring at the pale Malfoy.

"How that then?" It was an honest question. All the arrogance was gone out of Draco's voice.

Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the hard wall.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have tried to stop you? Stop Snape? Dumbedore had me pined with a spell. That's how you disarmed him Draco, he used his last spell to disable me". When Draco shook his head, Harry nodded. "Yes it's true".

Harry gently prodded his weak ribs and tested them. They felt better but still not healed fully. Harry guessed it would take time.

"You realize you're dead now either way right?" Draco said then. There was no relish in his enemies voice. There was something else that Harry took to resemble regret.

"No" Harry corrected him. "I'm the last Horcrux, I think I'm safe enough".

Draco frowned. "The Dark Lord will make more Potter and then make more".

Harry finally stopped poking his ribs and drew his full attention to the conversation at last. "What? Er, what do you think I was doing at Godrics Hollow Draco huh?"

Draco Shrugged "..I went there to end it all" Harry informed him, then seeing the blank look on Draco's face he rolled his eyes and added "I was going there to kill myself, I had to end it but I wasn't fast enough and now I'm all that stands between Voldemort and death. Right now I'm his most valuable possession".

Harry sat forward on his mattress and looked up to see Draco to see the boy awed.

"But I don't understand Potter, why doesn't the Dark Lord just drain your blood?".

Harry frowned "A horcrux has to be in tact for it to be of any use. I have to be alive for him to use my blood, but since blood is a renewable resource he can use me as many times as he needs as long as he can drain straight from my veins". Harry sighed thinking about the grisly future ahead of him.

Draco stared at Harry, but Harry now refused to meet his gaze.

"You should have changed sides Potter. You should have joined him".

"No" Harry spat "He have killed me anyway. I was a threat. Or I'd have killed him, so would if he murdered your parents". Harry muttered darkly.

"So in other words," Draco began. "He's just going to..."

"Keep Harry very safe in that cell for the rest of his unnaturally long life" Draco gasped and Harry raised his green eyes to meet the scarlet gaze of Voldemort staring at him from outside the cell. Neither of them had heard him enter. In the dark of the dungeon his red eyes seemed even more pronounced and almost glowed.

Voldemort glared in at Harry "Keep you very safe, safe in that cell, so that no harm shall ever come to you outside of my hands". Harry didn't remove his eyes from Voldemort and the pair found themselves in a staring competition which Harry broke first by closing his eyes at a jab of pain in the ribs. He heard a low chuckle.

"Draco"

"Yes my Lord?" His voice sounded frightened to Harry.

"I want you to go up to Severus. Tell him I'm ready for that truth serum now". Voldemort stated coldly and smirked when Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yes my Lord" Without so much as a last glance at harry, Draco was gone leaving just him and Voldemort alone in the dungeon.

"You won't get it from me Tom. I hidden it from even myself at will". Harry growled.

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow in faint amusement.

"Is that so?" He raised his and the cell door shot open. He stepped in not even bothering to close it again. "We shall see Harry". He grinned coldly as he approached Harry and the boys eyes widened wide in fear.

"No! No please!" Harry whimpered.

Severus pulled open the heavily door that led down to the dungeons. The door gave the distinct groan of metal upon stone and immediately the single rowed dungeon of lined cell were sent a sliver of light before he closed it behind him again.

He knew the Dark Lord was still here, the crackle of magic in the corridor told him that. Severus reached the boys cell and paused seeing the door open and Voldemort inside with Harry.

The Dark Lord was standing over Harry who was lying in a fetal position on the floor at his feet.

The boy was shaking and at once Severus knew the Dark Lord was inflicting a violent assault on the boys mind.

After what seemed like a considerable amount of time the Dark Lord stood up and boy relaxed and broke into a very audible pant. Voldemort gazed down at Harry with clear disdain.

"Your defense have gotten strong Harry, not even I can read what I want. However lets see if they can match up to Severus masterful potion making skills".

Without so much as glance Voldemort held out a hand to Severus who handed the Dark Lord the potion.

Harry stopped shaking and lifted his gaze. The look of solid determination on his face surprised and even impressed Severus. The Dark Lord clearly didn't care for his insolence however and Harry gasped loudly as the spider like hands fisted his hair and he was force fed the Veritaserum.

A tedious three hour interrogation ensued and by the end Harry still hadn't given up the prophecy.

The Dark Lord was only furious.

"Very well" He said in a voice so cold Severus saw the boy visibly shudder. " I have more than one way of getting that Prophecy out of you boy". The red eyes turned on Severus.

"Get Greybeck down here". He snapped. There was nothing to be done and Severus inclined his head and left to carry out his masters orders.

Harry's face was a flash of horror as he tried to hold back the mans, if you could call him that, yellowed fangs. He had Harry pined to the squeaky spring mattress and was sitting on top of him trying to take a chunk out of his shoulder. The flailing and very vocal Harry was a handful in his distressed state.

It was the full moon tonight and out of the rays of the moon, hidden in the dungeons Greybecks form was still that of a man, except the ten inch long nails and saber canines snapping at the boy trying to catch flesh.

Harry's flailing knees caught the monster in the side and with a roar of pain the werewolf drew back an overly muscles arm. Harry gasped and his face screwed up in a silent cry of pain as his head snapped to the side, three large gashes opened up across his left cheek. The man over him snarled again and Harry, this time not being able to suppress it, cried out in agony, eyes bulging as a claw punctured the skin of his chest, ripped flesh underneath and punctured out the other side.

Voldemort entered the dungeon later that night to find Greybeck standing outside Harry's cell lapping up the blood from his clawed fingers. Voldemort gazed in at Harry. Harry's eyes were rested on the werewolf feeding on his blood, arms wrapped around his chest and eyes clouded over with pain.

The boys white shirt was torn in places, revealing pale ivory skin beneath, he had three deep claw gashes on his cheeks and his left eye was bruised starting to show the telltale signs of what would be a blackened eye and caved cheekbone.

Voldemort's eyes flitted to Greybeck who stopped licking the boys blood from his hands.

"Did he talk?" Voldemort asked, and frowned when Greybeck shook his head.

"No my Lord. I threatened to bite him but nothing".

The red eyes lit up with anger and he glared in at the boy he now found was staring at him through his one good eye. Voldemort sent with a warning glare.

"It could be made worse Harry, are you sure you wish to stay silent?".

The Dark Lord felt his temper unhinged when the boys pain filled eyes, met his and he nodded.

He let loose a loud growl. And he looked to Greybeck and snapped a pointing finger at Harry.

"Get in there and do not stop until you have clawed his clothes from him, do you understand?".

Greybeck nodded and sneered, blood stained fangs in at Harry.

"And if you should flay his hide in the process so be it, Just keep his alive!" he stressed.

Finally the boys eyes flashed with pleading, but Greybeck re-entered. Harry flew back against the bed and the Dark Lord turned to leave.

Half way up the corridor a cry was emitted so loud that Voldemort was sure the ministry could hear it in London.

"And shut him up!" He yelled.

* * *

Thanks. Submit a review and let me know what you thought.

Stay tuned for more gore.

* * *


	5. Don't hobble in, Slytherin

The dark potions master walked down the dungeon corridor to Harry's cell. He hadn't wanted to return yesterday fearing the worst. He came to stop outside the quiet cell. The bed was empty.

He frowned and called out "Harry?".

A gasp sounded from the far left corner of the cell cloaked in shadow. "Over here! Is that you sir?"

Harry stepped out from shadow and the potions master felt his face pale.

Harry managed to make it to the bed and sat hunched over to cover himself.

Snape's hand took the bars an opened the cell. He stepped in and Harry looked up at him in misery, pain, humiliation and exhaustion.

Snape's mouth was ajar, eyes flowing over the boys body.

His skin was shredded in parts, making him resemble something of a tigers prey. The boys cheek bone was caved in and the bruise around it was enlarged to cover a quarter of the skin around it. Harry's eye was also swollen so bad he couldn't open it and as the potion masters continued to assess the damage he saw his arms and legs were shredded in parts too.

Harry was on the verge of tears. He shook off his emotions and raised his head to look at Snape.

"You've got to get me out here" the voice was surprisingly steady, determined but his eyes were flushed with agony and fear. Snape's eyes drifted to the spring mattress bed. Harry followed his gaze and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"They stripped my bed so I couldn't use the covers". He explained.

The potions master felt for the boy but this was better than death, anything would be better than death. He unhooked his cloak and wrapped it around the bloody shoulders, the contact making him shiver in pain. Harry gave a wry smile and his white hands clasped it and drew it around to cover himself.

The Mattress dipped as the potion master sat down beside the boy.

"Harry, you have to give it to him". He said. The boys eyes snapped to his in shock.

"No".

"You must!"

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore would have liken to see Voldemort having it?".

"Do you think Dumbledore would have liken to see you like this? He'd turn over in his grave if he knew!" the greasy haired man countered, making the boy pause.

Harry shook his head "B-But if I give it to him then he's won, he'll know the truth about everything. Besides if he gets one piece of information out of me he'll want more and I won't help him kill anyone else!" Harry spat abrasively.

The potion master stared at the boy and felt himself almost admiring him. Here the boy had resigned himself to torture and still in the eyes of such pains he was still so defiant. Normally defiance greatly irritated the potions master, but he felt almost proud. Of course that didn't change the fact that the boy was being stubborn. He frowned.

"What good will it do to anyone for you to remain here as you are right now?".

Harry sighed " No good, I have to get out of here. Have you had any luck yet?"

The potion masters eyes narrowed. "In helping you escape?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course. Well have you?".

He shook his head. The lights in Harry's eyes died a little as he saw this and he let out another involuntary shudder.

"Harry, what is so bad about this prophecy, what didn't I hear that night?" he asked.

For a moment the boy said nothing, he just stared off into the shadows of the cell. Then with an effort and a shudder he drew a deep breath and spoke.

"The most important information of all. If you'd heard that information, well...I would still be alive, Horcrux free, probably still at school with parents".

"And the Dark Lord?" he asked eagerly, be damned to the boy and his parents.

" Honestly I don't know. He could have gained power by now, or been killed by Dumbledore. Maybe he'd still be alive, as would Sirius..."

The boy closed his eyes tight and the potion master saw a silent tear slip from the boy's good eye. He shook his head "How could you know that?" his voice was quiet, almost like a whisper.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the awed Professor. He opened his mouth to speak when the door to dungeons opened sending a spray of light down the corridor.

Harry frowned and shut his mouth. Despite the pain the boy wrenched the cloak from his shoulders whimpering as he did, and held it out to his Professor. The potions master pushed it back to his chest.

"Keep it. You'll be needing it as it can very cold down here".

Harry's eyes widened. "No, Voldemort can't know you helped me".

The potion master cocked an eyebrow at him, a glitter of amusement entered his eyes. "Don't worry about that. I'll talk to him and be back later with a potion for your wounds".

Relief entered the green eye but it quickly deserted it as Greybeck arrived to stand outside the cell. The hooked nose potion master stood up and exited.

Greybeck automatically growled. "Severus, you fool you can't give him that".

The potion master now out of sight of the cell frowned. "What?!" he hissed furious at being called a fool, forgetting why Greybeck would show him such disrespect.

Greybecks eyes widdened in comprehension. "..then again who's going to tell eh?".

"Do not hurt him further Greybeck". The potion master ordered and turned leaving and closing the metal door behind him. The dungeons fell into shadow once again.

* * *

Greybeck sneered in at Harry. Harry frowned in defiance but Greybeck snapped his jaws and he flinched, making him whimper in pain. A cruel laugh reached his ears.

"I hope he lets me feast on you when hes through with you. I'll knaw on your bones for weeks".

Harry stared at him in horror and Greybecks eyes narrowed in pleasure seeing it.

"Oh you'd better believe it, I'll tear, maim, rip your flesh!". Harry quickly pulled the cloak closer around him and returned his wide gaze to the floor.

Greybeck seemed to loose interest and exited soon afterwards.

Harry was left in peace until the dungeon door opened again and Snape appeared before him.

Snape's eyes fell him and he stared in shock. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

Harry stared in confusion. "What do you mean?". Snape's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"You're cut to bits!". He explained irritated.

Harry stared at him "What are you talking about? You found me like this an hour ago. You gave me this cloak..." Harry said grasping it and flapping it "and told me you were going to get me potions".

Snape laughed bitterly. "Potter! What do you take me for? I have never seen you in such a state in my life".

Harry shook his head "But then...oh, oh very clear Tom" he purred.

Snape's dark beady eyes narrowed at the name.

* * *

Later on that day one of the Snapes visited Harry once more. He came to stop outside the cell and Harry spotted the potion viles in his hands. Harry stared up at him, his face set in anger.

There really was no need to test it, this was definitely Voldemort but...

"Any news from the order?" he asked.

The Snape opened his mouth to answer, when he's met eyes Harry's he closed it. A seedy grin tugged at the tight mouth. He raised his wand a waved it over himself immediately returning to the original form of the thin red eyed Dark Lord.

Voldemort sneered. "Very good Harry. Tell me, how did you know it was me?".

"The real Snape came by" Harry muttered darkly.

The Dark Lord's eyes closed for a moment while he chuckled. "I am getting forgetful in my old age".

Harry shook his head "You're not getting it Tom".

Voldemort opened the cell and stood over Harry. He dumped the viles on the bed. Harry reached for them but flinched as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at him.

Harry braced for more pain. The thought of rolling around on the grit filled floor from crucio, with his slashes tormented him.

When nothing came Harry opened his only good eye and noticed a smirk on the Dark Lord's face.

His clothes appeared on his lap. Harry tensed.

"Get dressed" Voldemort turned away from him.

Harry stared up in shock but not giving him a chance to change his mind he didn't waste time in dressing. He took care sliding the clothes over his shredded skin letting out painful breaths through gritted teeth.Once he'd finished, Voldemort raised his wand and cast a glamour on the cell, and an elaborate one at that!

The grey stone cell around them turned into a lavish carpeted sitting room. Harry soon found himself standing in front of a large puffy leather couch. Voldemort sat down in a Huge light brown armchair in front of a fireplace and gestured to him to follow suit. Cautiously Harry followed suit.

Was this a new tactic?

Voldemort raised his wand making Harry flinch again. After a huff he apparated two cups of tea for them. Taking up his seat, he sat back and gazed at Harry over the lip of steaming liquid.

"Empty the viles into the tea. It should only take a few sips to do the job".

Confused and suspicious Harry frowned, but having nothing to loose reached for the viles and did as he was told. After a few sips the pain eased considerably. Harry moved testily and when he didn't shiver from pain he let out and auible sigh.

Voldemort chuckled "I think we need to have a talk".

* * *

Well? How'd you all like it?

I did try to keep referring to the fake Snape as anything other than Snape. I only used it when describing a Snape feature.

Did it work?

* * *


	6. Just Bite the Bullet Harry

* * *

Lots of action! Hope you like it.

If you like it please review and let me know how my description of the action in the scene is coming across.

Thanks again

* * *

"So what's this all about Tom? Beating me wasn't working so you thought you'd try your hand at hospitality?". Harry couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

When Voldemort didn't answer, just continued to stare at him, Harry tried not to react. If Voldemort wanted to play games with him, he might as well play along and see where it got him. The red eyes were hard on him but Harry simply "Hmm"'d and took another sip of his tea.

"You are jumpy" It was a statement and Harry ran a finger around the rim of his cup. Voldemort's eyes followed this closely. "Not that I can blame you. With friends like those Weasley's you can't feel very safe. Much of a house I'd call that either. It crumpled rather easily you see". Harry's finger stopped tracing the cup rim.

He looked up trying to mask the fear and anger in his voice and knowing it wasn't working. "What do you mean? If you've hurt them!" Harry hissed.

"You'll what Harry?" There was no venom in Voldemort's reply. He was completely composed. He wanted something out him and he wanted it enough to resort to threatening Harry's loved ones. Harry was no fool. He knew he was entering the danger zone. He knew he needed to stay just as relaxed as Voldemort and try not irritate him if he wanted to get any information out him. The undeniable need to hear that the Weasley's were safe was enough to do this.

Voldemort stood up then and placed his cup on the mantle piece. "Of course, as I expected the ministry turned up, but I made sure I left with a little token".

Harry's heart thumped. That didn't sound good and the honey tone of Voldemort's voice scared him beyond anything. Harry sat quite still despite the want to take Voldemort by the forearms and shake him.

"She is a rather fiery young lady isn't she?".

"Ginny!" Harry winced at the terror in his own voice and Voldemort turned to him smirking.

Composure be damned Harry stood up dropping his tea on the carpet. Voldemort frowned at this.

"So help me if you've put one hand on her I'll take that prophecy to the grave with me".

Voldemort's face lost all it's humor. He stared in a mix of disappointment and cold anger.

"Emotion, it is perhaps your biggest weakness boy. Calm yourself, I have not harmed her, at least not yet anyway".

Harry didn't care, he stepped up to Voldemort fists clenched at is sides. Voldemort's eyes filled his amusement at this. Harry's body shook as spoke through gritted teeth. "I want to see her".

"Are you calling me a lier Harry?" his eyes glowed red and the chill that spread down Harry's spine cooled his anger. Mentally slapping himself he rememered to thread carefully._ He might not even have Ginny._

"Don't get me wrong Tom, I'm sure the Dark Lord Voldemort is as truth worthy as the next person, but I don't count on Greybeck. I'll only trust what I can see, no promises".

Voldemort blinked in surprised. He seemed to consider Harry for a moment before his grin returned.

"You interest me Harry. So bold and chivalrous aren't you? Normally I would say those are traits that would get you killed, but combined with that flattering tougne of yours I think you could manage to seduce any situation".

Harry gave him a mock severe look. "As 'flattering' as that is, I still want to see Ginny".

Voldemort nodded. "Very well. I will have her sent down," Harry's heart fell. Voldemort couldn't send down what he didn't have. "..but you must humble me first, the prophecy".

Harry sighed heavily. "I already told you, you are not getting it Tom".

Voldemort bent down to Harry's level and stared into his eyes coldly. "There is a fine line between smart and clever Harry. You forget, I could just torture her insane".

Harry swallowed nosily. Being this close up to Voldemorts face was frightening. "You do that and you know you will never stand a chance of getting it". Harry took a step back from him.

Voldemort stood up and laughed without humor. "I'll send her to you then, along with Greybeck". Harry's throat closed instantly."You keep him away from her, you hear?".

Voldemort turned and left the cell. "I will give some time to reconsider". His spider like hand wrapped on the bars and he closed the cell door which automatically locked. "The real question is, are you willing to let her die to protect it? Her life is in your hands Harry". He said with relish.

Harry roared in anger. He picked up Voldemort's cup sent it flying at him. The cup broke on the bars and cold thin spray of tea splashed over Voldemort's black cloak, who stared at the mess unphased.

He shook his head at Harry "That was rash. I confess myself disappointed Harry. I thought you smarter than to resort to childish fits" he flicked his wand and the cloak was clean once again. He waved it a second time and the cell returned to it's original form.

He ignored Harry's glare and left him alone in the dark cell, more frightened than he'd ever been.

* * *

Harry sat for a long time on the spring mattress, hands wrapped around his knees hugged up to his cheek. He rocked himself softly while staring glazed at the shadows in the corner. The fear seemed to creep further and further into him. Would Voldemort really let Greybeck kill Ginny? Yes, he wouldn't give it a second thought if it wasn't for Harry's threats. Harry knew he'd have to try better next time to have his emotions under control if he was to help Ginny.

The sound of the dungeon doors echoed in the corridor and filtered into the cell. Harry listened and soon heard a girl scream. Immediately he was off the bed and mashed himself against the cell bars to get a look.

Ginny was being chased down the corridor by Greybeck, Voldemort was following them at a brisk pace. Harry felt panic swell in him and he almost cried out as the bars flew open. He knew he'd done it. As Ginny backed away from Greybeck, Harry reached out, grasped a handful of her robes and pulled her into the cell. Harry grabbed the bars and slammed them back into place just as Greybeck came crashing into them. He snarled at Harry who dashed back nervously from the furious werewolf.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him and wrapped around him. Harry smothered her in his arms and looked at her tear tracked face.

"Oh Harry, what happened to you?" she sobbed and Harry felt his heart shatter. He ran a finger across her eyes draining the tears from them. Harry sensed Voldemort's presence at the cell door then and he pulled Ginny behind him.

Ginny whimpered clutching his shredded robes tightly, tearing them a bit more. Voldemort was examining the bars half-heartidly. "Interesting. Have you always used been able wandless magic Harry?".

Harry nodded and Voldemort nodded. Greybeck growled at his side.

"Open the door my Lord, let me have her". He snarled.

"I don't think so. You'll go through me first Lassy!" Harry spat, his instincts to protect Ginny seemed to be overriding his fear of Greybeck. Voldemort was masking a grin at that one. He looked at Harry then and his face turned solemn. "Have you changed your mind Harry?". He asked

Harry shook his head, feeling Ginny shake behind him.

Voldemort nodded. "Very well Greybeck". He raised his wand and the clang of metal rang out as the cell opened. Harry turned and pushed Ginny back hard as Greybeck leaped for her, he tackled Harry instead. One swipe of his paw like hands sent Harry flying across the room back into the bars, where he crumpled against them. Ginny cried out and Harry looked up dazed. Greybeck swiped and slashed her arm. He knocked her back to the ground, his massive form towered over her and he lifted a foot to stomp on her head.

Harry was up the second he'd hurt her arm. He leaped onto the werewolf's back and locked his arms around Greybeck's neck.

Greybeck roared and thrashed wildly. He bucked against wall after wall. Voldemort raised his wand and Harry felt a whip across his back. As he fell from Greybeck's back, the Werewolf caught him by his forearms with his huge hands holding him up. He sank his yellowed fangs into Harry's collar bone. Harry cried out in agony.

Ginny called to him as he was released and collapsed into the ground just in front of Voldemort. Harry gasped and gazed at his already blood drenched shoulder. He whimpered in pain.

He opened his eyes to see Greybeck turn his back on him and advance on Ginny once again. Feeling like he was going to pass out, and having no choice Harry looked back up at Voldemort, who red eyes were staring at his shoulder. "Ok" Harry gasped feeling a sob rise in his throat. "I'll tell you, I'LL TELL YOU THE MISSING PART OF THE PROPHECY!".

Greybeck's froze froze over Ginny, his paws fell to his side and he sneered back around at Harry.

Voldemort nodded. "I thought you might say that alright".

Harry was panting heavily, loosing a lot of blood. Through the gaps in Greybeck's legs he saw Ginny who was staring at him eyes filled with tears.

"Harry?" she called shakily. Greybeck snarled at her but then showed her his back. He stepped up to Harry, who didn't struggle as the strong arms slid under him and he was lifted to Greybeck's chest. He walked out past Voldemort who closed the cell doors, locking Ginny inside.

She limped to the bars and Voldemort stared down his nose at her.

"Harry? Please!" she sobbed.

Voldemort's tilted his head slightly and observed her quietly. "Don't hurt him anymore! If you have any heart at all, please don't". The hurt in her voice made Harry whimper more.

"I have no heart girl, especially for Muggle turn-coat filth". He hissed.

"I'm more pure blood than you!" she spat out and Harry's insides froze. He tried to lift his head from Greybeck's chest to get a look at her, but found it too much of a struggle.

"Crucio!" Ginny screamed out. It wasn't stopping and Harry sucked in a deep breath.

"Tom! I warned you!" He yelled wincing in pain as he did.

Voldemort dropped his wand and the screaming stopped. Harry was sure Ginny had slid down the bars. "Harry's soft touch for you, and that prophecy are the only reasons you are still alive Muggle loving filth. I suggest you be more careful in future". With that Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. "Crucio!".

Harry jerked wildly in Greybeck's arms who restrained him easily. It stopped after a moment and Harry gasped for breath and closed his feeling the dark cloak of uncontiousness settling over him at last.

* * *

**Like this story?** Try my other:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4231150/1/HarryPotterandtheRiseoftheDarkLordsHeir

* * *


	7. More than one can chew

* * *

He he. Here we go again. Lots more blood, guts and gore!

I need some feedback on how people think I handled this scene. It was my first truly gory scene.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

When Harry awoke he could hardly move from the pain in his shoulder. Grey becks fangs had inflicted some major muscle damage and Voldemort was treating it with slaves and potions.

Harry hadn't been sent back down to the dungeons, he'd been keep up in one the manors window-less rooms. Harry wished he wasn't, we wanted to be back down with Ginny but Voldemort was waiting to get the prophecy from him first.

Another very real worry was the fact that Harry had just been bitten by a werewolf, and though he was sure Voldemort would have something up his sleeve he didn't think there was a cure for the virus. If there was the rest of the wizarding world would have gotten wind of it.

The door opened and Harry looked up as Voldemort entered once again. His eyes locked on Harry's and he smirked.

"I was hoping you'd be awake. I was getting impatient" he took a seat in the black leather armchair beside Harry's bed. "Go on Harry. I'm listening". He encouraged.

Harry frowned "First, I want the cure".

Voldemort shook his head "There is none". Shock pumped through Harry. He'd known this would happen but it didn't prepare him any the better.

"But..." He added. "It is still a whole day from the full moon, so you will be a half-breed. Something like young Bill Weasley I expect". Hearing Voldemort say it didn't make Harry any more comforted. "I'm sure with a Wolfsbane potion you won't turn at all".

Harry looked up at the dulled red eyes before him. Voldemort's eyes were glittering with humor.

"Now comes your part. The prophecy".

"How much do you know?" Harry asked.

Voldemort tilted his head slightly "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies".

Harry let the silence fall for a moment while he remembered the exact words Sybill Trelawney had spoken.

"and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not" Harry faltered as Voldemort's eyes zoned in on his scar. "and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry finished the last line and watched in interest as the expression of realization filled the wizards face.

"Yes, of course. There were two children. I could have chosen either. I could just have easily picked the other". He muttered in quiet shock.

"Why me?" the words had left his mouth before Harry knew what he was saying. He didn't expect Voldemort to answer but strangely enough, he did.

Voldemort smirked at him "You were the most like me, a half-blood. Oh when I think how easy it could have been with that squib Longbottom child..." a cold mirthless laughter ensued.

Harry scrunched his nose up in disgust. Voldemort sneered seeing this.

"So only you can kill me, and only you can me alive...how ironic".

Harry nodded "It seems that way".

Voldemorts eyes took a glazed expression then and he licked his lips, tasting victory no doubt, Harry mused.

"Oh Albus, how the mighty have fallen, and make no mistake. There is nothing an adoring public likes to see more, than a hero fail". He cocked an eyebrow. "Now, what to do with you".

Harry shook his head. "Do what you like with me, but let Ginny go. She is of no use to yoy".

Voldemort raised a hand to stroke his cheek and he laxed back into his chair.

"Yes, and I want the world to know the I have Harry Potter as my prisoner". Harry winced at that. "However she knows our location".

Harry frowned "Then block her memory".

Voldemort's gaze widened on him, he shook his head "No, that will not suffice. Anyone may recover the memory from the girl with Legilimency. I will have to remove the memory completely".

Harry sighed and nodded.

"It will be painful and require her cooperation" he warned.

"You'll have it". Harry said and Tom grinned again.

"We have a deal then. We will attempt it tomorrow, it will take me that long to brew the potion and for you to recover enough to return to the dungeons".

Harry nodded. "Tomorrow then" Please forgive me Ginny.

* * *

The following night was just the horror he feared it would be. Voldemort stood over the girl on the bed. His wand half enveloped by Ginny's skull. Voldemort was quite literally reaching in and taking the memory out. The girl was screaming.

"Ginny! It's ok!" Harry shouted from the bottom of the bed, trying to comfort her and knowing she couldn't hear him.

After another moment, Greybeck, the two Death Eaters, and Harry witnessed as Ginny's screams died and the her body went limp. Harry looked up at Voldemort to the silvery strand that hung off his broom. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a little glass vile. After depositing the strand in the glass vile it seised to glow and Voldemort nodded at Harry.

"It is done".

Harry let out an audible sigh but in the next moment he sucked in a gasp as one of the Death Eaters pulled his hands behind his back. Voldemort looked on with a sneer.

"What?" He was pulled back out of the way as Greybeck entered.

"Wait! No!" Harry struggled in the arms of the man behind him. Harry looked up to Voldemort who stood over him, eyes leering down at him.

"Who spoke the prophecy Harry?"

Harry shook his head as Greybeck reached for the unconscious Ginny. "Get him away from her!" Harry yelled, panicked by the shrill pitch of his own voice.

"Who Harry?" Tom asked again.

A sickening crack sounded in the cell ans Greybeck broke Ginny's first finer.

Harry's eyes widened in terror "NO" STOP IT!" the Death Eater behind him gave off strangled growls as he struggled to keep Harry under control.

"We have nine more for every answer you give Harry" Voldemort teased sadistically.

"Harry closed his eyes briefly feeling a pressure start in the back of his head. It burned around his eyes and he smothered a whimper as his eyes moved within their sockets.

Crack! The second finger was broken and the pressure clouded his head. The situation changed drastically as the Death Eater restraining to hold him back now held him upright.

Harry felt his eyes tingle, his jaws ache, his finger nails felt like they were covered in dozens of wasps. Harry's eyes opened slowly in pain but they were not his eyes. Every detail of his vision had change. All the colors changed to different shades of green, the tones of black inverted to white like some over exposed photo.

Voldemort seemed to straighten and Greybeck sneered back at him even though himself hadn't changed. Under him Ginny lay still unconscious. Harry gasped louder and heard it come out in more of a growl. Harry finally crumpled to the floor in agony.

Voldemort reached a hand into his pocket and took out a little purple vile, the Wolfsbane potion.

Harry gasped writhing on the ground.

"Gi-Give-it" he couldn't talk anymore, the pain too much.

Voldemort nodded "When I get that name Harry".

"Be-before it's too late!" Harry choked, but it was too late.

Harry's spine shot with pain and his head flew back. He let out a roar loud enough to wake the dead. In a split second, Voldemort had apparated out of the cell as Harry raised to his feet. He immediately turned and slashed at the Death Eater standing behind him, the man's screams were gurgled as he grasped his open throat to stop the spill. He fell to the floor with wide eyes, and his head gave a dull thump on the stone as he slumped forward to the ground, dead.

A second gasp alerted Harry to the other Death Eater, trapped in the corner of the cell, pulling his wand. Harry snarled savagely but in the next second strong muscular arms had wrapped themselves around his neck.

Harry roared as Greybeck attempted to restrain him. Harry managed to pull free and the two werewolves ripped out at each other. Harry moved back as Greybeck raised his hackles as leaped for him. Harry snarled, caught the werewolf by his chest and flipped himself over. A loud crash rang out as Greybeck hit the bars of the cell, he slumped.

Harry panted heavily, like a dog who's ran too far for a ball. A sharp intake of breath was enough to draw his attention back to the second Death Eater. He had managed to get past Harry and ran for the entrance. Harry slashed out and connected with his ankle. The man screamed and fell to the floor, in front of Voldemort who was gazing down his nose at the man was reached out to him. Harry snarled and clamped his mouth around the ankle. The man screamed in agony and fought as Harry dragged him back into the shadows of the cell.

From the shadows of the cell the sound of flesh ripping and gurgling cries could still be heard. The Death Eater was still alive when Harry began to feed off of him.

Voldemort stood very still and quiet outside the cell, he hadn't tried to close it yet with Harry so distracted.

A growl alerted him to the fact that Greybeck was coming to. A low growl was emitted from the corner, followed by a stomach wrenching crack but Harry continued to feed.

Voldemort nodded at Greybeck "Get the girl". Without hesitation Greybeck picked Ginny up in his arms and carried her out of the cell.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes a loud gaging sound echoed from the shadows of the cell.

Voldemort and Greybeck watched Harry stumble out from the corner of the cell. He was pale, and shaking in shock. Hands, mouth and chin covered in blood. He stumbled forward slightly disorientated.

Voldemort turned to tell Greybeck to take Ginny upstairs when Harry crashed to his hands and knees on the stone floor of the dark cell gagging. He panted and stared wide eyed at the blood smeared all over him. Voldemort huffed.

"Who knew you had it in you eh?" Harry looked up, tears streaking his cheeks diluting the blood as the went. Observing the boy with an unreadable look on his face.

Harry suddenly jerked forward and wretched, stomach muscles heaved and he got sick.

Voldemort grimaced and turned to Greybeck. "Take her upstairs. Have her return by this evening".

Greybeck ripped his eyes from Harry and nodded to Voldemort as he left. Voldemort's eyes turned back to Harry. The boy had passed out, spread eagled on the ground, a dark red pile of lumpy vomit beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, as much as I HATE author notes I felt one was needed. I cannot go on writing my stories anymore without having them beta'd. My spelling and grammar are atrocious and I would be most grateful if somebody would offer to do this for me.

Seen as I've already approached someone and they seem to have left me floating in the water, so to speak I thought I'd try asking this way.

If anyone is interested in correcting a story for me I'd greatly appreciate it.

You can contact me via my profile page. There are four stories in total to choose from, and help with any of them would be fab.

Thank you.

Seacilin


End file.
